A Love that is Forbidden Chapter 3 now up
by littlemeowie
Summary: A love story between a Medjai and a princess Ardeth/OC with a bit of adventure. This is my very first Mummy fic so be nice and R R!
1. A New Adeventure

A Love that is Forbidden

A Love that is Forbidden 

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me, but I do own Princess Tiffaniri / Adelina and some other characters like the museum manager and Alex's teacher.

New Character:Princess Tiffaniri / Adelina

Adelina is the re-incarnation of Princess Tiffaniri, who is Nefertiti's cousin. She looks like Anck-su-namun despite the fact that she has longer hair and green eyes. 

Author's note: This is my very first Mummy fic so be nice and review. By the way, do check out my Card captor Z and please R+R! Thanks! Now on with the story…

" Since you two are cousins, I shall allow both of you to be the guardians of the phoenix key." The pharaoh lay on his deathbed with slash marks all over his body; Nefertiti and Tiffaniri could see that he was gasping for breath. Shakily, he gave the phoenix key to the princesses, half for his daughter and half for her cousin. " Never…never let the key fall into bad hands…" Tiffaniri reassured her uncle, "Don't worry. We'll never let the key fall into the hands of the evil." The pharaoh smiled then spluttered a mouthful of blood and died. Nefertiti eyes welled up with tears, "No!" 

Evelyn woke up with a start, she found herself breaking into a cold sweat. " What's wrong, honey?" Evelyn stared in the space for a moment before turning to her husband, "Erm…I've got that strange dream again?" Rick sighed, " It's the tenth time in two weeks! Maybe you're stressed out from our last adventure." Evelyn lay down again, "Maybe." After hours of tossing and turning, Evelyn managed to get back to sleep. The sun's rays peeped through the master bedroom curtains, Evelyn eyelids fluttered open, she turned to find that Rick was gone. Must have gone to work, she thought. Work! Oh God, I'm late! She jumped out of bed and prepared herself for work. She ran down the stairs when she suddenly remembered something, "Alex!" She called, her voice echoed through the mansion. "Alex, where are you?" At the end of the stairways, she found a note that Rick had written, she smiled and left the house. Evelyn had been the curator of the British Museum ever since that Scorpion King had ripped the previous curator into pieces. As she stepped into the hall, she was shocked to find a huge crowd waiting to attend the museum tour and her manager trying to calm them down. "Ah! Evelyn, you're finally here!" She could see that he was relieved to see her. " You're late!" he snarled and walked away. She squeezed her way to the front of the crowd, then she thought someone seems to be staring at her. She turned to look and found a lady dressed in all black, her hair quite a long way below her shoulders. She's back! Evelyn thought to herself. Anck-su-namun.

At school, it was Alex's turn for telling the class what he did for his summer holidays, "And this guy with the knife in his mouth came up the scaffold and came chasing after me." He barely finished his sentence when there was a loud thud at the construction site near his school. " That's enough Alex! I can barely hear a thing in this racket!" The teacher yelled at her top of her voice but still, her voice was lost in the din. Alex unwillingly dragged his feet back to his seat, " Craps! I haven't got to the exciting part yet!" The workers at the construction had found something, it was something that look like a human stuck in ice or rock. The workers were indeed shocked with their find, their supervisor was just standing there, with his eyes glittering with greed, giving instructions to lift that thing up, "Careful! Careful! I don't want it spoil!" As that corpse was huge, his workers were having a hard time getting it out of the mud. That corpse was finally out, the supervisor examined it the moment it touched the ground, " I'm gonna be rich." He whispered to himself. Back at the museum, Evelyn decided to re-organize her file cabinet that afternoon since she had nothing else to do, it was not long when she nodded off to sleep. A group of rowdy workers entered the museum dragging the corpse and something glittering in the supervisor's hand… 

Author's note: Something glittering in the supervisor's hand, wondering what is it? Stay tune to find out! Now if you please, review the story. Thanks! For that chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Imhotep Revived...Again

Imhotep Revived…Again

Imhotep Revived…Again

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the characters excluding Adelina / Tiffaniri and some other characters.

Author's note: One short message, please R+R my Cardcaptor Z story and review this one too. Thanks! And please forgive me if had copied some scenes from The Mummy Returns.Okay, on with the story…

The supervisor slammed his hands on the table, rudely awaking Evelyn. "Listen lady, we're offering you this…" he gestured to the corpse, " A mere 2 million US dollars. How about that?" Evelyn's eyes widen with shock, Imhotep! The only thought that raced to her mind, they've found him. " We'll take that!" Evelyn turned to see who was it and she found that it was her manager. "But…but" "We'll take that!" The museum manager repeated himself afraid that the men couldn't hear him. "And how about this?" The supervisor dangled a strangely shape ornament, it was kind of like half a phoenix. Evenly stared hard at it, she knew she had seen it something but she just couldn't remember where. " For just 200,000 US dollars, huh?" "We'll take that too!" The manager's eyes glittered with glee; he stepped forward to give the men a cheque, the workers snatched the cheque and walked out the door cheering. 

"I really don't know what your manager is doing." Evelyn sighed, "He must be up to something since he usually hate mummies." Rick and Evelyn sat silently at their dinning table, "Oh boy, we're not going fight that mummy again, are we Daddy?" Rick ruffled his son's hair, "We might, we might." Soon as he finished his sentence, the window across them shattered into pieces and in jumped… a black figure. "So we meet again, Mr. O'Connell" he spoke in a familiar voice, " Lock-Nah?" Rick was puzzled. "I am the re-incarnation of Lock-Nah" Even though he was the re-incarnation of Lock-Nah, he still wore that familiar robe and still had that sword he held last time, behind was a whole troop of guys wearing the same robe and wielding the same sword. He pointed at Evelyn, "You're coming with us." Rick took at step front, "Oh No. No, not without a fight!" With that, he drew out a sword from the nearest weapon stand. "I knew it." Lock-Nah readied himself. The whole manor was filled with swords clashing and screams of the injured, Evelyn took a long sword and managed to slash a couple of bad guys, with her back facing him, a soldier took the advantage and threw his sword in hope of hitting Evelyn. Out of nowhere, another sword flew through the air hit the sword out of course and struck the soldier, "Ardeth? What are you doing here?" Without answering her, Ardeth drew out another scimitar and got ready to battle some more soldiers. As he got ready to struck a soldier, Lock-Nah pushed him away and took the hit for himself, the scimitar drew a long bloody cut on his face, "Not bad, not bad indeed, for a Medjai!" He sniggered. With that he readied himself and swung his sword towards Ardeth, Ardeth swiftly and skillfully evaded his attack, taking this advantage, a soldier dragged Evelyn off with her kicking and screaming. Rick leapt for the soldier, but the others got him covered. Seeing that they have got what they wanted, Lock-Nah left. "Not again…" 

"I bet they're going to the museum." Alex said to his father as they went to get the car, "No time for guessing, we better follow their car. Jonathan! Get the car started!" Jonathan clumsily climbed into the car and started it, and then they raced into the night air, chasing the other car in hot pursuit. The soldiers seeing that they were being chased, fired at the other car. Rick returned their shot; dozens of bullets whizzed through the air and broke the car's back window. The people inside the car, bended down their heads to avoid the shot. Taking a gun, Ardeth fired at the other car, the bullet pierced through the air and ripped off the side mirror from the car, "That's one good shot, eh?" Rick stared at Jonathan, "Shuttup and keep driving!" They eventually pulled up and the British Museum, "See! I knew it was the museum." "Yeah, the next you know you're dad's gonna ask us to guard the car." Jonathan grumbled. Rick poked his head in, "And that's what I'm going to do." Rick then threw open his bag that was filled with weapons, "Take your pick." He told Ardeth, "I think I'll take the automated one." Armed with guns, the two men walked into the museum. Inside they could hear strange chanting, suddenly, it stopped, the mummies in the museum bounced to life. They could hear moaning muffled by the thick glass between them and the mummies, one of them managed to stick its hand out of the glass, the men leapt for the corridor lest it attacked them. They could well see below them was a huge crowd of red robe clad soldiers on their knees, in the center was a huge ice berg looking rock with a mummy in it curled up in a fetal position. "Imhotep." Rick whispered, "They're going to revive him again…" added Ardeth. Huge cracks zigzagged down the rock, then it shattered into pieces, the mummy roared as it emerged from the rock. Immediately, the museum manager and Lock-Nah dropped to their knees in respect, "My Lord." They greeted him in Egyptian. "Where is Anck-su-namu?" Imhotep demanded. "I see you have risen, Imhotep." Imhotep turned to see who was it, then fell to his knees, the rest of the soldiers turned to face Princess Tiffaniri and another hooded woman. The woman walked to Imhotep'sside and kneeled down facing Tiffaniri, "Princess Tiffaniri!" they greeted her. Ardeth suddenly looked as if he knew some one down there. "Anck-su-namu?" Imhotep whispered to the girl beside him, she nodded in reply, "Imhotep." Tiffaniri calmly walked towards Evelyn who was bounded by iron chains lying on a table, Evelyn immediately felt drowsy, then she blacked out…

Author's note: Gasps! What's happening? Why did Evelyn black out? Stay tune to find out. Now do me a little favor and review the story. Thank you! 


	3. The Phoenix Key

The Phoenix Key

The Phoenix Key 

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own the characters

Author's note: Sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter, please forgive me. It's because my teacher's been giving me too much homework. Please continue to review my story and thank you! (Zixian you can strangle me now.) Now, on with the story…

Evelyn could see that the water level is rising above her eyes, and she had this burning desire to breathe, but every breath she tried to take, she always choked on the muddy water. When she decided to give up all hope, a hand reached out and grabbed, then she blacked out. When she awoke, she saw a girl around her age, with a golden tiara on her head.

Evelyn stirred, "Tiffaniri!" " Good. You still recognize me. Don't worry; your husband will rescue you." Tiffaniri assured her. Evelyn was confused, why would she want to try to help me? Didn't she want to get me killed? Or is she the one to save me? All these thoughts raced through Evy's mind. "You have a sacrificial victim?" Tiffaniri asked this time in ancient Egyptian. " It's a present for Imhotep." Anck-su-namu replied. Then she turned to Imhotep, " I really should have rescue you from that pit, for that I shall pay by killing Nefertiti." Imhotep gave a sinister laugh, "Kill her!" Anck-su-namu commanded the soldiers to do as Imhotep instructed. One of the soldiers rose and took a gold dagger, as he got ready to plunge in deep into Evelyn, a bullet whizzed through the air and threw the dagger out of the soldier's hand. The dagger flew and pierced deep into a pillar, "Rick!" Evelyn exclaimed happy to see her husband here. Dozens of other bullets from above struck and injured many soldiers below. Tiffaniri raised her head to see who it was, and their eyes met, she gasped, "That Medjai…" "Let's go!" Tiffaniri took one last look Ardeth and turned to exit the chaotic place. When they got in the car, the museum manager gave Imhotep a little gold box, with a few twists of the knob, Imhotep managed to open it. Peering inside, he found half of the phoenix key, "This is the East phoenix key, where is the West?" he demanded. "It is said that the other half is found in Nefertiti's tomb." __

_ _

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is extra short! I promise I'll write one that is longer next time! And what will happen next? Stay tune.


End file.
